life gone wrong
by Hope is what keeps me alive
Summary: wht happens when max gets kicked out of the flock and ends up on mt.olympis
1. Chapter 1

MAX POV:

i had just came home from the store with a load of bags "GUYS I NEED SOME HELP UNPACKING THESE BAGS!"I yeled. the in came the flock "leave we know ur working for the school"fang said, i was totally shocked "how could u guys think that " i said "u always come homesmelling like chemicals."angel said'fine i'll leave , but how about i give u all a goodbye present"i saod, and i lifted up my hair and there it was,an experation date,"max we didnt know we-"fang sid but i cut him off "no you've made your choose... well bye"i said ,and with that i flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

MAX POV:

i was sitting on a rock in the woods i just couldn't beleve they would do this to me. so i decided to change my look with my new power,now i had:long golden hair ,and emrald green eyes.a second later up came a boy with black hair and blue eyes walking a dog, he walked up to me and said "who are you"he said rudely "rude much" i said "sorry, my names percy jackson" hesaid and held out his hand "um hi,by the way your dog looks really weird"i said, he froze "you can see it?" he asked "yeah im a person right?" i said "yeah" he said "and what was with that sign back there that said camp half blood , what does that meen?" i asked " um ur a half god half human" he said , i was shocked so i just said"umm ok" i said " whats your name?" he asked "um not sure" i said "um ok how about atlanta" he said "um ok i'll be atlanta arrow" i said " yeah a.a" he there was my new name, a new person


	3. Chapter 3

MAX/ATLANTA P.O.V:

turns out the guys name was percy so 'percy' took me to this bizzar camp but sadly he didnt tell me the name of it crazy right i mean god if you gonna practically kidnap someone and tell them your oging to a camp you would think they would tell you but noooooooooooo this worlds to messed up don't you think cause i do.

PERCY P.O.V:

oh my GOD was all i could think i would imagine you would to if you had this amazinglly gorgeous girl sitting right behind you would you not, "so were are you taking me exactly?"atlanta asked "a place that i know"i said,then silence.

ANNABETHS P.O.V: (thats a first)

i can't beleve that percy would break up with me i mean i already miss him so much,but then he comes in with this girl like what the h*** he already found somebody oh she will pay she will pay!


	4. Chapter 4

MAX P.O.V: (3 YEARS LATER)

ok so a recap from 3 years ago would go like this: 3 years ago percy took me to camp half blood, now back to reality me and percy are dating and annabeth has been out to get me since i entered camp half blood,im well known in camp,im skilled in archery,swords,chariot ride etc.,i found out jeb definetlly wasn't my father turns out my real father was zues and i had a sister named thalia,i just can't beleve i was kept from here, from my own SISTER for 16 years just because of the school! "hey max"percy called "hey perce" i said and pecked him on the lips "whats up"i said "nothin just wanted to tell you that we have capture the flag after dinner"he said "ok"i answered "oh and max theirs some people up in the front that we just brought in you should check them out "percy said "ok"i said "well see ya"he ended,then i went up to the front to see the new campers and when i got their i stoped dead in my tracks, standing their infront of me was the flock.


	5. Chapter 5

FANG P.O.V:

"Ok so let me get this straight,we are daughters and sons of the gods yet part human to and we're called demigods?" I asked "yes" A guy named grover said "and were are we going again?" Angle asked "To a place called camp halfblood" Grover said "oh we're here"Grover said a couple min. later "great here we go"I said, then grover took us into a room called the Big House and then we saw this guy in a wheel chair kind of akward right,a couple min. later into our talking the guy who claims to be called Chiron said "Oh Atlanta, its good your here I need you to show the new campers around", when i turned around the most beutiful girl i ever seen was standing the she had dirty blond almost brown eyes,eletric blue eyes, cherry red lip gloss, and was wearing a one sleave on one sleave half way on that stoped a couple inches above her belly botton a skirt that was really short and heeled black boots ( is that a good description?) and may i say 3 things... HOT REALLY HOT.

MAX P.O.V:

"Oh Atlanta,its good your here i need you to show the new campers around" Chiron said,CRAP HE SAW ME I thought, then fang turned around so I read his mind ( one of my many new powers) " 3 things... HOT REALLY HOT" he thought,im gonna guess it was because of what I was wearing i was wearing cherry red lip gloss, shadow like eye shadow, a one seave on one sleave half way on that ended a couple inches above my belly botton, a skirt that was balck and very short, and heeled black boots,but this is what i usually wear hot clothes I mean i've changed...ALOT, i meen i have blue eyes,a TON of new powers (you'll learn them later),and the most impotan a new life its alot of change, lets see what their thinking: angle: WHY CAN'T I READ HER MIND! ( I have a stronger mind so i can get through ANYTHING she can't), nudge:SHE'S SO PRETTY! (Why thank you nudge I do try),Gazzy:WHAT THE H*#% IS GOING ON!(well... no comments),Iggy:(he got his sight back) DA%# SHE'S HOT I GOTTA GET HER ( NOT GONNA HAPPEN IG),Fang:SHE IS SO HOT GOTTA GET GOTTA GET GOTTA GET HER(stop being an idiot fang),Ok well that was akquard "well lets go" I said


	6. AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**HEY GUYS JUST WANTED TTO SAY I'M A LITTLE HURT BECAUSE OF WHAT YOUR SAYING SO I THINK I'M GONNA CUT SOME OF THE STORIES SHORT SOON IT JUST HURTS SORRY.**

**SORRY,**

**I heart CHALEK :(**


	7. GOOD NEWS :

**HEY GUYS IT WAS KILLING ME NOT REVEIWING SO I'M GOING TO START IT UP AGAIN:) . SO HERE IT IS.**

**FANG P.O.V:**

"Well lets go then" 'atlanta' said and walked out as we followed.

-30 min. later-

"and this is the stables" atlanta finished "any questions?" she asked,nudge raised her hand "so when will we find out who our parents are?"nudge asked,then all of a sudden everyone gasped and looked at me "what!" I asked "I guess we know who your parent is"atlanta says looking at my head so I look up and yell "what the h # is that!?" I ask/yell refering to the big skull hollagram on my head "your father is hades"atlanta says "oh" I say "yeah"she says,1 min. later when I look its gone though "thank god" I say, but then all the others get hollograms!,"nudge your a daughter of aphradite,angle hermes,iggy hephestas,gazzy hephestace, and fang hades"atlanta says,when angle asks "whos your parent atlanta?" she asks "zues hon"atlanta says "cool"angle says "well you guys should get to bed see you all tomorow night"atlanta says as she walks of "NIGHT"we yell back and go to our cabins but when i get in bed all i can think is:_ finally someone to get my mind off max, _then I fall asleep.

**there it is sorry its so short kinda tired its 6 in the morning so I will make a longer chapter later. thx :)**

**-GIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR :p**


End file.
